In abdominal surgery it is possible for a surgeon to examine or operate on abdominal organs without the physical insertion of the surgeons fingers. This is done by making a hole through the skin and other tissues in order to enter a body cavity, blowing inert gas under pressure into the abdominal cavity through that hole to create space, and inserting an endoscopic camera through that opening so that the surgeon can view the organs on a remote monitor. Other tubes are then placed in the abdominal wall (usually of 5-11 mm diameter), which are sealed to prevent or restrict the egress of the inert gas, and instruments can then be inserted through these tubes. The instruments can either be for operating on the organs or for pushing organs out of the way, and the surgeon is able to manipulate them from outside of the body.
As the tubes are of restricted diameter (usual maximum 11 mm all that can be inserted through the tubes is a relatively straight instrument having a diameter of slightly less than the tube through which it is inserted. Thus, where a surgical retractor is used, the surgeon must displace organs and retain them in a displaced position with the use of a straight rod. It is difficult to so displace and retain the organs with such a straight rod and the organs are prone to slipping over the end of the rod thereby impeding the operation.
The surgical instruments described herein aim to reduce the problems associated with this type of surgery.